SAKURA HERO'S : MI principe imrompible
by harunosora
Summary: Por fin se descubre la verdad de Itachi sakura sufrira algo imperdonable,se revelaran secretos ¿que es de verdad sasuke?¿Por que tuvo que matar a su clan? capitulo 5 apesar de todo ella sonrio
1. Chapter 1

**Sakuras Heros ****my unbreakable prince**

**HOLA A TODAS LAS FANS DE NARUTO, espero que disfruten de este fic , please reviews, intento mantener la personalidad de todos los personajes es una historia algo extraña ya que van a ver de todo desde sasusaku naru hina itasaku narusaku jajja y otras cosas...**

**Capitulo I: mi Hermano menor**

**Flash Back**

_Itachi y Sasuke se habían encontrado, después de tanto buscar,sasuke cumpliría su venganza, por fin vengaría a su clan, su mente se había llenado de odio, y desprecio lo quería matar lo iba a matar.., estaba decidido._

_-Hermano haz crecido- le dijo mirándolo de reojo, con la mirada sin expresión alguna._

_- Es verdad, dijo mirándolo de igual manera- en cambio tu- continuo- , no has cambiado nada sigues con esos ojos despreciables de siempre._

_- Itachi iba a pronunciar palabra pero fue interrumpido por la intersección de la espada de sasuke, Itachi reacciono pero no pudo moverse debido a que sasuke le clavo 5 espadas mas por la espalda._

_te haz vuelto fuerte -dijo itachi con una leve sonrisa._

_- A si?- le pregunto Sasuke con sarcasmo, no sabes dijo deteniéndose entrecortadamente, cuanto te he odiado, te he aborrecido y he hecho para conseguir este poder , para matarte._

_Esta bien, dijo Itachi, con su rostro inexpresivo, sacando un cuervo de su capa, entonces - continuo- nos encontraremos en el escondite de los uchiha, ahí será mas divertido, enseguida itachi desapareció con un hilo de sangre y envuelto por todos los cuervos._

_Habrá escapado?- se pregunto Sasuke, ese maldito debe de tener un plan con todo esto, pero me da igual, yo lo matare, juro que lo matare._

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

_N_aruto se levanto soñoliento (como todos los días) y maldiciendo al sol que hacia molestar sus ojos.

Vaya las cosas que tengo que hacer-ttebayo, se dijo haciéndose la victima.

Iba a caminar al baño cuando se detuvo en una repisa donde estaba un porta retratos con unas personas muy especiales..

kakashi sensei, sakura chan, se detuvo - Sasuke... dijo jejejej, siempre sale tan feo ttebayo, dijo sonriendo, si al menos sonriera se veria pasable pero ni modos asi salio ...

Termino de tomar su escaso desayuno y salio como bala al puente donde siempre se reúnan para comenzar una nueva mision, estarian esperandolo sakura y sasuke, porque kakashi siempre llega tarde, pero cuando llego solo vio la silueta de Sakura sonriendole y saludandolo con una ademan en la mano, naruto se emociono, pero su mala suerte, tropeso y se cayo de cruces sobre ella, haciendo que sakura se caiga sobre un charco y arruinando su cabello rosa que tanto le habia costado peinar .

NARUTO O-O dijo con una voz monstruosa- Vas a morir..., naruto no lo pensó mucho ya que apreciaba su vida y se hecho a correr mientras sakura iba detras persiguiendolo por todo el lugart hasta que noto que una figura se acercaba lentamente a ellos.

**Sasuke-** dijo Naruto con cierto brillo en los ojos, habia estado asi desde que regreso , sasuke habia regresado, si pero no todo era igual en el...

**Sa-su-ke kun**.- o//o dijo Sakura notando el torso descubierto de sasuke con una camisa de Samurai abierta dejando correr la imaginación a la pelirosa haciéndola sonrojar. Se nego fuertemente los pensamientos y se atrevió a preguntar**...- ¿Que paso?** Tartamudeo.

**Te refieres a mi tardanza?**- dijo Sasuke mirándola con inexpresividad,

**NO,NO**, nego Sakura, **estaba preocupada mm tù mm tu jamas llegas tarde,** termino.

**Ne neh** dijo Naruto abriendo los ojos, **es raro de ti baka, no que eras el mas responsable y todo**, dijo en tono burlon

**Callate, usuratonkachi**, ya sabes como es èl, le dijo apartando la mirada hacia el lago.

**Mm dijo Naruto bajando la cabeza, debe ser dificil acostumbrate, verdad?**

**Sasuke no respondio.**

**Sasuke- kun**, dijo Sakura, algo nerviosa, acercándose a él poco a poco avanzando paso a paso como si cada paso fuera el marcador de su vida su corazon se acelero, latía mas y mas fuerte yo- iba a decir - yo - un sonrojo aparecio en sus mejillas.

**Sasuke la miro con interrogación** - Sakura comenzó a **sudar ¡SASUKE YO..**

**BAKAAAAAAA grito Naruto**, haciendo asustar de muerte a Sakura y sin causar efecto en sasuke.

Naruto señalo a Sasuke con una pose a lo gai sensei, sigues creyéndote el mas **chulito con ese traje verdad??** Le dijo naruto mirándolo con desaprobación, como te atreves a mostrar ese cuerpecito de nena que tienes ...jaja- iba a continuar pero sakura le destrozo la cara con un puñete,

**Naruto-baka, deja de insultar a sasuke-kun, no ves que el esta... - se detuvo..**..

_Flash back_

_Sakura vio venir algo a lo lejos entre la lluvia y la neblina..._

_Itachi sin su capa de Akatsuki, herido, se venia acercando, sakura se quedo anonadada p eso no era todo para la sorpresa de Sakura tenia a alguien en sus brazos envolvido en una capa negra con nubes rojas, lo traía cargando con ambos brazos intentando proteger de la lluvia que caía sobre sus rostros y haciendo pensar de que el joven lloraba,_

_**¿Quien es el que lleva en brazos**__?- se pregunto sakura que miraba desde lejos oculta entre los arbustos, Sakura intento visualizar mejor, y casi se desmaya cuando noto que era sasuke,_

_Pero parece un niño en los brazos de su padre cuando se cae de la bicicleta- se dijo Sakura.,_

_Itachi llego a una cueva y coloco a sasuke donde no llegara la lluvia y le saco su capa,_

_Sasuke estaba demasiado herido, sus heridas eran profundas en los pulmones, riñones itachi hizo una observación rápida pudo notar que casi todas sus costillas estaban rotas _

_**¿Como llegamos a esto Sasuke?- **__pregunto Itachi sin esperar respuesta._

_**-Estupido hermano menor**__- dijo tirando un fuerte puño en la tierra., si me hubiera podido entender, eres mi hermano menor, después de todo dijo poniéndole denuevo la capa y cargándolo nuevamente._

_**- No te vas a morir, dijo mirándolo, no hasta que pelees conmigo.**_

_Fin del flash back_

Naruto se paro con la mano en la cara, **gome**- sakura chan dijo.

**Hmp, dijo sasuke ignorandolos** (como siempre)

Naruto sonrio aliviado y Sakura se acerco a Naruto

**Naruto,** le dijo susurrando al oido como para que Sasuke no escuchara

**EH... sakura- chan ¿que pasa?** - pregunto con ternura.y con un leve sonrojo debido a la cercania de los ojos de sakura

**soy yo o sasuke esta algo triste hoy**, le pregunto sakura en el mismo tono- naruto dirigió la mirada a sasuke que se apoyaba en el balcon del puente mirando su cara reflejada en el lago

**no te preocupes sakura**-chian dijo riendo y comenzando a gritar como loco(a sakura le salio una gota y unas 20 sienes)sasuke - dijo señalándolo de la misma manera que antes.

**Y ahora que le pasa a ese urutonkachi- se pregunto sasuke.**

T**ùuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu**, dijo y lo agarro de su camisa entre abierta , no olvides que eres mi rival tambien dijo con una mirada retadora,

**Seras idiota, dijo sasuke tu no eres rival para mi**- dijo sasuke con un tanto de superioridad - no tengo tiempo para perder contigo se solto del agarre del rubio y comenzo a caminar hacia el final del puente,

**Sasuke, kun no te vayas kakachi sensei,** dijo . corriendo pero se detuvo en freno cuando sasuke volteo (al parecer habia sentido algo acercarse) y se detuvo , pero para la mala suerte de sakura tropezo y cayo sobre el pecho semi descubierto de sasuke, sus mejillas estaban sobres sus pectorales , esta tibio- penso sakura, no se como piensan que eres frio, eres tan calido(seguia soñando), se detuvo el tiempo para ella, solo era ella y el magnifico cuerpo de sasuke a su merced tan duro y bien formado , estaba tan bien en ese universo pero este se hizo añicos cuando unos brazos la tomaron...

**¿Que te pasa?-**le pregunto sasuke con una gran gota, **de pronto te cambiaste de planeta?,** le pregunto sasuke sin entender el porque de la parálisis de sakura

Naruto que noto la escena solto una pequeña risa que sakura noto y le lanzo una mirada asesina.

**Sasuke**- dijo naruto sonriendo y haciendo que sakura retroceda de un salto cogiendo con brazo a su amigo por el cuello como colgador de ropa.

- **No me toques**- dijo molesto sasuke

**no vas a reconocer que soy fuerte? dijo sonriendo - **

no.dijo sasuke a secas

que si.

Que no

Que si

No

**Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh dijo naruto comensando a sacudir a sasuke.**

Sakura sonrió tiernamente, no logro escuchar la discusión solo los veia a los dos a naruto gritando y haciendo sus muecas y a sasuke con su cara inexpresiva contestando con preguntas cortas , se sentia tan feliz por fin su grupo 7 habia regresado a ser el mismo , perdida en sus pensamientos fue interrumpida nuevamente, pero al notar quien era casi le da un infarto o desmaya.

**O-O tu e.res**- dijo tartamudeando.

¿**Cómo estan todos**? dijo el joven Con una leve sonrisa en el rostro.

Naruto se puso serio y solto a sasuke.

**umae...** Dijo naruto ¿Que estas haciendo aqui? - - Dijo naruto con cierto aire de desconfianza.

**Buscando una persona muy escurridiza, dijo** mirando a sasuke que lo miraba con una gota.

**¿Que estas haciendo aquí?** -- dijo sasuke con aburrimiento.

**Tenemos algo pendiente** -le dijo al instante se tele transporto a la espalda de sasuke y puso su mano sobre su hombro.

**Naruto y sakura se sorprendieron** pero los dos sonrieron para sus adentros, esa persona era..

**Estas listo** le pregunto el joven

**Claro, Itachi**.

Continuara...

**Next episode : LA BROMA DE NARUTO**


	2. Chapter 2

Cap.2

La broma de naruto

Sorry a todas por no actualizar es que ya lo tenia escrito y se me perdieron las hojas, esperon que dejen reviews , y asi podre actualizar mas rapido ya tengo listo hasta el cap6, pueden sugerir libremente que parejas quieren ññ gracias

-Ototo chan¡¡¡- sonreía abiertamente itachi a un sasuke algo perdido

-Donde estamos?- pregunto con el ceño fruncido

-Es que no sabes?- cambio de expresión

-NO.

- Entonces era cierto.

-¿Qué cosa?

- Nada olvídalo, en fin , te explicare, este es nuestro hogar..

- No lo entiendo.

- claro, tenia que suponerlo.

- Pero porque esta destruido?..- que paso aquí?

- Es difícil de explicar, - sin nada mas comenzó a reir

- y ahora ¿Qué te pasa?

- nada solo me causa gracia tu inocencia

- de que hablas?

- en serio no recuerdas nada?

Sasuke agacho la cabeza y le dio la espalda…

-si lo supiera entonces, no estuviera perdiendo mi tiempo contigo para averiguar que demonios paso en el pasado.

-Ya te dije que yo no puedo decirte – (ya que eso seria mi entrada al infierno) se dijo para si Itachi, observando detenidamente a sasuke

-Lose, por eso te detesto – sonrió sasuke

-Naruto caminaba por la acera del parque de konoha mientras sakura cogia flores y caminaba en la pista .

-se ve tan hermosa – penso naruto

-que me ves?¬¬- pregunto furiosa sakura

-nada, nada – sonrio naruto con una gota,

-de verdad?, y yo que pensaba que me dirias algún cumplido- puso cara de niña triste

-no, no datttebayo , te ves preciosa sakura- chan- afirmo el rubio con una sonrisota

-imbecil- le dio un puñete en toda la cara, - tumbando al pobre naruto

-ahhh, sakura –chan que violenta, a que se debe de que estés de tan mal humor?

-Nada dijo molesta

-Eh sakura chan tu, que piensas de Itachi?

-No lo se, esto de estar engañando a sasuke, no me gusta para nada se me esta haciendo cada día mas insoportable

-Desde que llego solo le hemos estado engañando- continuo naruto

-Desde que hizo Itachi, hasta quien es el mismo.

-Me da tanta rabia de no poder ayudarlo- apretó los puños naruto

-Lo se, pero tranquilízate baka- dijo sakura cogiendo a naruto de los hombros, sabes que esta totalmente prohibido acerca de,… (el rostro de sakura se torno algo palido) acerca de.. su poder…

-Ese itachi, de lo que se salvo de que sasuke le patee el trasero, no quiero ni pensar que pasaría si sasuke..

-NOOOOO¡¡¡ CALLATE, NARUTO NO BAKA ,

-Lo siento mucho (agachando la cabeza)

-Por cierto sakura (intentando salir del tema) para que me pediste que viniera?

-De verdad no lo sabes?- pregunto sakura esperando respuesta

-Pues no.

Sin nada que decir sakura le dio un puñetazo para mandarlo a la tumba, y se fue sacando humos, cuando sakura estuvo lo suficiente lejos naruto se incorporo.

-Sakura chan, como crees que olvide nuestro primer mes de novios ….

………………………………………………………………………………….

Sakura caminaba por entre los bosques intentando aguantar la rabia, y tranquilizarse, pero escucho un ruido a lo lejos…una vos

-SASUKE- KUN¡¡¡¡¡ (grito sakura viendo a sasuke tumbado en el suelo)

-Es itachi, huye te matara corre por tu vida…

-NOO, tenemos que ir a un hospital , estas hirviendo sasuke kun (tocándole la frente)

-Sakura.- dijo agonizando

-Sasuke- kun¿Qué pasa?

-Sakura estaba llorando no soportaba el hecho de ver a sasuke en esas condiciones .

-Porfavor¡¡¡ sasuke kun resiste… (camino rapido y piso una rama, penso que era una trampa ya que se escucho un fuerte ruido a lo lejos ) No importa, tengo que ayudar a sasuke kun , siguió buscando una hierva con la cual detener la hemorragia

-Sakura , ven…

-Sasuke kun- resiste porfa…

Iba a continuar, cuando sintió unos labios posándose suavemente sobre los suyos, atrayéndola mas y mas, despojándola, de cualquier cosa que tuviera entre las manos, hechizándola y llevándola muy lejos de la realidad que estaba pasando en esos momentos…, hasta que el se separo…

-Sakura aun me amas verdad? – pregunto sasuke con una expresión totalmente diferente a la de antes, hasta ya no tenia heridas ni nada

-Eh …. Yo- iba a continuar cuando exploto algo y vio la verdadera forma del supuesto sasuke

-Itachi¡¡¡

-Lo siento, Sakura-san es que hice una apuesta, quería saber si aun sentías algo por alguien quien conozco asi que .. perdiste hermanito¡¡ - grito como para que alguien saliera por entre los árboles…

-Maldición¡¡ yo no hice ninguna apuesta- gruño sasuke-

-Es cierto sakura- chan? – se escucho una vos debil

-Con todo lo que paso sakura no se habia dado cuenta que unos metros mas adelante naruto le habia preparado una pequeña cena, para celebrar su primer mes…

-Entonces… no lo olvidaste

-Quise jugarte una broma, pero fue esto lo que me gane.

-Lo viste?- pregunto casi llorando sakura

-Naruto movió la cabeza afirmando

Ehhh, naruto yo no quise…

-Pero Naruto se dio la media vuelta y envuelto en un aura roja desapareció

-ese baka esta furioso, tenemos que echarle un ojo- ire a buscarlo al sur.- se apresuro sasuke

-yo ire al norte, afirmo sakura limpiándose las lagrimas

-bien y yo ire a hacer otros asuntos…- dijo tranquilamente itachi

-estupido, esto es todo por tu culpa- fruncio el ceño sasuke

-tal ves , - sonrio itachi dicho esto desapareció.

-Nos veremos aquí en una hora para ver si lo encontramos …. – dijo serio el moreno

-Hi.- aseguro sakura


	3. Chapter 3

CAP3 La misión de Sakura

**-Sakura has visto a Naruto ¬¬?** - pregunto sonrojado un Uchiha cansado de tanto correr

La pelirosa negó con la cabeza le pareció verlo demasiado pálido.

-Sasuke kun, esta.. s bien?, pregunto algo preocupada

**-Sa - ku- ra ,** susurro y dicho esto comenzó a caer al piso.

Pero sakura fue rápida y lo pudo detener

**-Estas hirviendo sasuke kun**- musito **¿Que te pasa?** Sasuke kun, las lagrimas iban a empezar a recorrer sus mejillas pero se mordió el labio inferior y contrajo la opresión de su pecho,

**-ESTA VES, YO TE AYUDARE...**

**Hospital de konoha**

**-Tiene algo en el cerebro , **hablo la gondaime cuando salio del cuarto del Uchiha,** Sin duda esta avanzado, ese sello... , **se vio interrumpida por una Sakura a punto de llorar **¿ Y los demás?**

**-Es que..., **intento decir sakura con la cabeza gacha

**-LO ENTIENDO, pelearon es natural a esta edad, ¿ Por que será? **Agrego mirando fijamente la habitación de Sasuke que se encontraba cerrada.

**nn., negó sakura con la cabezo**

**-No me entrometeré, no te preocupes, poniendo la mano sobre la cabeza de Sakura, puedes pasar a verlo, eso si pero solo 5 minutos, necesito hablar contigo lo mas antes posible es sobre el , **y sin mas que decir se largo como un rayo llega a la tierra.

Sakura avanzaba por el pasillo tranquilamente para llegar a la habitacion donde se suponía descansaba "solo" sasuke, pero estos pensamientos no tardaron en destruirse debido a que sus delicados oidos comenzaron a ensordecerse debido una ruidosa voz

**-TU ERES MI MEJOR AMIGO TTEBAYO, ¡¡¡¡ LO JURO POR EL RAMEN QE ME TRAGO DIARIO¡¡ , **grito un rubito sentado en un banco al costado de la cama de un tanto palido sasuke con una mano en la frente y sonrojado por la fiebre.

**-Hmp, callate usuratonkachi, me enfermas mas de lo que estoy.**

**-¡¡PERO TEBA TEBA TEBA TEBA ..., **continuaba gritando Naruto

**-ESTA BIEN TE LO DIRE CALLATE¡, **sasuke hizo un ademán con el brazo para que este se acercara cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca le susurro algo al oído

**-Para la desgracia de Sakura que no pudo oir- MALDITA SEA¡ gruño su mounstroso inner, **pero el enojo le duro poco ya que el imbecil de Naruto comenzo a gritar sin impórtale el enojo de Sasuke.

**-¡¿TE DROGABAN?¡ .- grito naruto con los ojos desorbitados con la voz asesina.**

**Sasuke le dio un puñete en el hocico.**

**Baka te dije que no gritaras, tu no conoces la palabra Secreto, seras imbecil, gruño sasuke, **en fin, continuo mas calmado, creo que Orochimaru queria mi cuerpo para algo mas, hasta me llego a asustar esa lengua retorcida y asquerosa.

**Bueno amiguito, contesto naruto algo divertido, con esas prendas que te manejas, das mucho de que hablar.**

**¿A que te refieres? ¿Estas? ¿que pasa?, **intento entender Sasuke a la afirmación de su amigo **¿No voy bien con ellas?**

**No que va, si antes tenias fans, ahora tienes tropas y ejércitos enteros dispuestos a quitarte la castidad. No crees que eres algo exhibicionista?**

**Exhibicionista?, **preguto sasuke algo confundido

**Chulito**

**Chulito?, **ah sasuke estas palabras se le hacian mas dificil que el latin

**Ya sabes dijo Naruto aun mas divertido "Soy sasuke, tengo un cuerpazo y te lo voy a mostrar" , **dijo naruto intentando imitar la voz aspera de sasuke, estallando de risa y recibiendo un puñete mas por parte del moreno.

**Baka , **dijo sasuke frunciendo el ceño, gesto que tambien hacia para evitar estallar de la risa (como en este caso)

**-sasuke nos vemos mañana, si viene la vieja me va a matar, esto de entrar por la ventana me resulta incomodo para un ninja de elite como yo TebBayo¡**

**- Nani?, **dijo sasuke pero el portador de kyubi ya estaba lejos

Sakura sonreía abiertamente, mientras pensaba en que la relación de amistad entre naruto y sasuke no habia cambiado seguían siendo amigos y rivales, en cambio ella estaba tan lejos...

**- tengo que hablar contigo ahora, **escucho a una Tsunade un tanto preocupada.

Vamos a mi despacho.

**- si. **Dijo Sakura, como un soldado a su capitán.

Sasuke tiene una enfermedad muy extraña, consecuencia de ciertas sustancias químicas en su cuerpo

**sustancias?, **fingió sakura, puesto que ella sabia perfectamente que se trataba de las drogas que tenia en sus cuerpo, ya que lo había escuchado en la conversación anterior de naruto y sasuke

**Estas sustancias carcomen lo recuerdos se sasuke, tal ves por eso no mato a Itachi a la primera, **

**Sus recuerdos...**

**Luego sus sentimientos dejándolo totalmente vació**

**No no , ¿Que puedo hacer por favor tsunade sama?¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡**

**Tienes que convivir con el**

**Convivir con Sasuke-kun ?**

**Si, solo tu puedes proporcionarle esa capacidad de terapias, ya me has superado sakura.**

**Y que pasa, si no recibe las terapias? pregunto sakura al borde del llanto**

**Sasuke... MORIRA.**


	4. aunque no te conosca

Holas a todas OO, para que vean que soy una escritora muy considerada ññ (inner: quien? ¬¬), aquí les dejo el capitulo 4 de esta historia, que me Trae loca, porque no se exactamente que va a pasar con los protagonistas para mi desgracia unas quieren sasusaku otras itasaku, asi que estoy algo confundida jejejej, para eso solicito ayuda muchas gracias a las que dejan reviews, y a las que no …dejen pes…, 00, voy a tener que abandonarlas hasta la proxima semana ya que tengo que actualizar mi otro fic que he dejado abandonado, espero que lo sigan disfrutando arigato..

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

_**capitulo 4 – conviviendo con un Uchiha **_

_Flash back_

_- morira…?- hablaba sakura con los ojos desorbitados_

_- Tienes que vivir con èl_

_-¿Qué?_

_-Te explicare, las medicinas son terapias de acumulación de chakra en diversas partes del cuerpo, cada vez que sasuke se desmaya pierde una porcion de su memoria, si tu evitas que pase, probablemente sea menor el daño cerebral que reciba si deja de perder la conciencia._

_- Pero crees que el ??_

_- Tienes que vigilarlo- dijo con fuerza la hokage_

_- y Por que a mi?_

_- creo que tu lo sabes mejor que yo… dijo señalando el corazon de la pelirosa, acto que la hizo sonrojar_

_- la precisión _

_Exacto, tu jamas te equivocarias, tiene que ver con la seguridad de sasuke _

_-entonces,… donde las debo de colocar?_

_- buen punto , veras…._

_Fin del flash back_

Que te parece Sasuke kun?- pregunto la pelirosa ilusionada y sonriente

Mi hermano tiene mejores gustos- contesto sasuke- haciendo caer una roca sobre el inner de sakura

Ah, lo olvidaba ( volteando hacia ella), lo siento, por lo que te hizo Itachi, es algo impulsivo con la chicas

Ahh¡¡¡ no - hay problema¡¡

Naruto…, lo sabe …

¿Lo has visto?- pregunto sorprendida fingiendo

Si.-agacho la cabeza, (parecia triste), asi que sakura intento animar la situación

Bueno, ya que, estamos que tal si damos una vuelta

En donde dormire? Digo, me estan prácticamente obligando a vivir aquí, ya que la hokage no me ha querida dar razon alguna no cree

el inner de sakura lloraba – claro, como no, tu dormiras en la cama y yo en el futon…

Una pregunta..

Si?

No es un cuarto demasiado pequeño para una chica?- pregunto con sarcasmo sasuke que al mismo tiempo inspeccionaba cada uno d elos rincones del pequeño cuarto.

- es que..-intento disculparse

Bueno en fin, eso no e importante.

Jee ehmm – intento decir la pelirosa

Si tienes algo que decir dilo- sasuke la miraba de una manera muy intimidante ¿Cómo no queria que se sintiera incomoda?

Puedo decirte algunas reglas?

Reglas?- pregunto sasuke algo mosqueado, ¡Lo que le faltaba reglas tipo la casa de la barbie.

No te preocupes no son tan importantes.- esto despejo algo la mente del moreno.

Numero1.- no pintes las paredes a ti te gusta mucho el negro y no quiero que las personas de la aldea piensen que estoy metida en alguna clase de sectas

Numero2.- No me gustan las serpientes, así que por favor, no intentes invocar a ninguna dentro de la casa.

Numero3).-. No utilices ningún gutsu dentro de la casa sobre todo el de katon ya que la cocina es a gas y podemos salir heridos, con toda esa gran bola de fuego.

Y Numero 4) no invites a nadie sin primero avisarme antes (sobre todo chicas)- susurro.

Y NUMERO 5(GRITO) IREMOS DE COMPRAS¡¡¡¡¡¡

-- la cara de sasuke era un poema toda su frente estaba llena de venitas palpitantes

- la 5 no la entiendo y las demás son estupideces.

- ah ya veo ¬¬ veras sasuke kun, ¿Para que quieres ir tu por la vida enseñando el torso desnudo? Te puede agarrar un resfriado, conste que estamos en invierno..

- mi cuerpo siempre esta caliente nunca siento frio- interrumpio el uchiha algo mosqueado

A sakura la sangre se le subio a la cabeza debido al comentario

- si claro, - intento sonreir , traeré el…- iba a continuar pero sintió un fuerte dolor en la cabeza que hizo que caiga al piso y pierda el conocimiento.

- sakura estas bien? Escucho, como si le estuvieran gritando desde lejos.

- ehmm si- contesto sakura incorporándose.

- sabes una cosa?-continuo sasuke, aquel dia cuando deje la aldea te noquee, lo siento mucho,

- ah - no te preocupes eso esta en el pasado, este.., estee… (sakura no sabia que decir para cambiar de tema) – aparte de entrenar que mas hiciste con orochimaru?, sasuke miro al techo pensativo, y dubitativo como analizando lo que iba a decir

- bueno. Yo…, ejm aprendi a cocinar…, volteando la cabeza hacia otro lado.

- eh? -- º que bueno pero que ahí no te daban de comer?

- si, pero las comidas eran horribles

- ya veo

- otra cosa mas, naruto me dio un encargo..

- que ¿¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ que cosa¡¡¡

- quiere que sepas que no esta molesto contigo, y que tiene que ir a una mision durante 1 mes con neji, shikamaru, y hinata, bueno me voy a dormir

- sakura se quedo atónita estaba muy preocupada por naruto, pero vio a sasuke muy palido asi que le parecio mejor que descansara.

Sasuke se quito la parte de arriba de su vestimenta con el torso completamente desnudo se recosto sobre la cama boca arriba con una miraba pacifica, sakura ya estaba de por si muy acalorada , sasuke había desarrollado su cuerpo de una manera inimaginable, un pecho firme y duro con unos brazos fuertes pero delgados debido a la edad , sasuke comenzo a incorporarse , hasta que sus brazos comenzaron a rodear lentamente la espalda de sakura como una forma de abrazo, -naruto me dijo –hablo despacio sasuke cabizbajo – que hiciera esto …

un abrazo?- pregunto confundida

Sasuke movió la cabeza negativamente, comenzando a acercarse cada ves mas a ella haciendo que esta se caiga debido a la sorpresa, haciendo que sasuke se plante sobre ella, el corazón de sakura estaba a full sasuke continuaba con la mirada sobre ella observando analizándola, como si fuera una presa, - eres tan hermosa, le susurro se acerco a sus labios, -no puedo creer que te rechace en el pasado, sasuke inicio cazando sus labios inmediatamente dejándola sin aire, parecía hambriento necesitado desde el punto de vista de sakura, parecía que quisiera comerle la boca, estrujando su cuerpo sobre el de ella, aprisionándola, con sus fuertes y firmes piernas intentando arrancarle algo mas que un suspiro.

Sasuke- kun esperaa.. nnuhnn…, se tapo la boca para no soltar un gemido estaba en un colapso, este sasuke parecía otro, esta ves ella sabia que era sasuke y no una falsa imitación como cuando fue engañado por itachi

Sakura- le susurro al oido rompiendo el beso, duerme conmigo esta noche

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

ohhhhhhhhhhhh¡¡¡¡¡ O/////O, jejejj esta parte esta algo romanticona, ¿Qué pasara?, bueno espero que sigan leyendo el fic y que haya sido de su agrado agradezco mucho a mi amix..

**a****my lee-chan****.-** lo siento amiga, creo que voy a cambiar el final tan tragico que te conte, es que, es que…. es tan guapo, que no se le puede hacer nada jejejej..

**darlett.- **arigato, por tus animos voy a intentar poner itasaku para los proximos capitulos, es que como veras, esta sakura, esta algo presionada, ¡tiene tres hombres¡¡ a su alrededor, pero que suertuda…

**setsuna 17.- muchas gracias por los animos espero que te siga gustando el fic **

**haliz**.- jejej, veras sasuke esta mal de la cabeza, y por eso no le puede partir toda su madre, (aunque a mi tambien me gustaria), ya que simplemente no lo recuerda, pero no te preocupes que ellos tienen una pelea pendiente, cuando sasuke recupere el conocimiento uyuyuy…. Mejor no te cuento si no voy a malograr el final

**namine 1993**.- a mi tambien me cae muy bien este itachi, aunque solo aparente, ya que aunque no paresca sigue siendo el sadico psicopata de siempre, que ya veras en el transcurso de la historia

bueno en fin espero que sigan disfrutando el fic, y les doy toda la libertad de que dejen alguna parte o escena que quieran que agrege …. Arigato..


	5. a pesar de todo ella me sonrio

Cap5

Hola a todas , de verdad lamento mucho no poder haber actualizado antes, y un gran agradecimiento a las mas de 900 personas que han leído este fic aunque solo son 5 o menos que ponen reviews un agradecimiento especial para ellas, este cap lo hice cuando estaba media feeling jejje, por fin algo de itasaku, disfrútenlo así ¬¬ lo olvidaba dejen reviews please, para animarme un poco okis UU.

_**A Pesar de todo ella sonrio**_

sakura- duerme conmigo esta noche.

Eh?- sakura no lo podía creer estaba tirada en el piso con un cuerpazo de mas de 70 kilos aprisionándola al suelo, ¿Que se supone que debía de decir? Si claro¡ y naruto?, este ultimo pensamiento la hizo reaccionar.

Espera, sasuke-kun ¿Qué se supone que haces?- el moreno suspiro, pero sin moverse un ápice, parecía muy calmado.

De verdad no lo entiendes, verdad?- le susurro

Entender que? – en realidad estaba muy confundida,y sasuke lucia extraño, tal vez… un poco excitado.

Sakura, naruto no esta, por lo tanto…- esa mirada la asusto mucho

Sasuke-kun, de verdad eres consiente de lo que estas haciendo?- por un momento pensó que la medicina que le puso resulto ser muy fuerte.

No fuiste tu la que dijiste que harías lo que fuera para ayudarme?

Eh????, pero esto que tiene que ver?- grito

Te deseo…. Sakura..

En realidad no era que sakura no encontrara su lengua para decirle no a sasuke si no es que ella también deseaba ese momento , por muchos años había reprimido su amor por él, para no causarle mas problemas, y en naruto encontró una manera mas efectiva de hacerlo, sasuke la besaba de manera instintiva como si ya conociera sus labios jugando con los sabores de la boca ajena, y desplazando lentamente su brazo por las piernas de la chica que no podía siquiera moverse en realidad estaba hipnotizada, embrujada, excitada, ese momento no lo podía romper nadie, en un momento sasuke, se levanto un poco del suelo, apartando lentamente sus labios de la pelirosa que se encontraba en el suelo con la blusa abierta mostrando sus bien formados pechos, comenzando a retirarse la cuerda que sujetaba sus prendas …..hasta que

que es esto?- grito el moreno

que pasa?- sakura se paro instintivamente

el sello se esta extendiendo¡, no puedo moverme – la piel de sasuke comenzó a tornarse de ese oscuro color- sakura lo cogio de los hombros

no te preocupes, tu cuerpo esta reaccionando por la medicina es natural- intento calmarle

suéltame, no me toques¡ - le dio un golpe que la tiro un metro adelante

¿Quién demonios eres?- sakura se alarmo ¿Qué le estaba pasando sasuke-kun?, el sello comenzó a desvanecerse.

Sasuke que te pasa?

¿Quién eres?, ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?¿Donde esta mi hermano?¿Mis padres? Donde están todos?

¿Qué?- oh no su enfermedad, se mordió el labio inferior, se paro e intento tocarle pero este la volvió a tirar pero mas fuerte.

Te dije que no me tocaras- el sello comenzó a activarse otra vez

Esto es de lo que me advirtió tsunade- si la enfermedad avanza su conciencia será eliminada y su poder oculto saldrá a la luz, vagara por el mundo buscando a su familia muerta, sin recordar nada, asesinara a todo los que se crucen en su camino, nadie podrá detenerle …

Sasuke¡¡¡¡, espera por favor- comenzó a correr hacia el pero…

Aléjate CHIDORI¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

-NO¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

Sakura cerro los ojos por instinto, pensó que seria el fin, pero sintió unas manos dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda .

oye estas bien?, comenzaste a gritar de la nada

eh?- uffff, todo había sido un sueño, esto la alivio mucho asi que comenzo a carcajearse., ajjajajaja

y que ahora que te pasa?- la miraba con una gran gota

nada solo estoy muy contenta.-le sonrió

bueno, intenta no hablar cuando duermes pareces poseída.

Eh?jejjej ya veo esta bien, lo prometo.

Esta bien- camino hasta la cama situándose sobre ella (ya que en el momento que la escucho gritar se paro y vio que le pasaba )

Sasuke-kun -hablo sakura

si?- contesto echado boca arriba sobre la cama, con los brazos cruzados en la cabeza y con la mirada fija al techo

Alguna vez, te preguntaste, si ¿seria mejor que no fuéramos ninjas?

¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? – pregunto con una ceja alsada

Solo me preguntaba, si tal vez no fuéramos ninjas seriamos mas felices.

El moreno voltio su rostro hasta donde se encontraba la pelirosa ahora tejiendo una bufanda con hilos azules, y con una cierta mirada melancolica.

tù- continuo- que crees?

No lo sé- contesto secamente- volviendo a dirigir su mirada al techo.

Ahora que estamos viviendo juntos- a sakura le ponia nerviosa solo mencionarle, así que un leve rubor tiño sus mejillas- me gustaría que habláramos un poco más , me gustaría saber…

Para que?- la interrumpió

No lo sé, tal vez para,…., etto, mmm,- sakura sabia lo que quería decir pero no tenia las palabras

Hmp, lo ves no tiene sentido- afirmo con su aire de desinteresado

Lo tengo, para hacerte feliz…

Sasuke, voltio totalmente la cabeza esta afirmación, lo hizo saltar hasta sentarse al borde de la cama, observaba atentamente a aquella mujer que le afirmaba que lo haría feliz, ella lo miraba con una gran sonrisa, y con un leve rubor, cualquier hombre se hubiera enamorado de ella, por primera vez en su vida, en verdad por primera vez, pudo entender porque naruto estaba tan enamorado de ella

Hubo silencio, ¿Que se supone que le tenia que decir?, ella le seguía sonriendo…

me gustan las bolas de arroz – contesto volteando su rostro

ya veo- contesto sonriendo – entonces, preparare unas riquísimas bolas de arroz para ti hoy.

Mm- a sasuke no le hacia gracia que lo tratasen como un niño consentido

jejej, no te resientas- dijo poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a la cocina.

Sakura…- la detuvo sasuke

Ella volteo y le volvio a sonreír, su sonrisa era tan calida y dulce…

Gracias…

No hay de que- y haciendo una pequeña reverencia se retiro.

Este era su día de suerte, para que sasuke se vuelva mas flexible con ella, comenzó a rebuscar todos los ingredientes, hasta que se dio cuenta que le faltaban muchos…

bueno ni modo tendré, que ir. Al super…, y yo que queria descansar los pies bufff, bueno…

se coloco los zapatos, y salio sonriente de la casa, hasta que vio al cielo y se dio cuenta que iba a llover, de alguna forma tenia que encontrar refugio a si que se escondió en una pequeña cueva,- jamás la he visto antes – penso, pero no podia quedarse ahí, tenia que protegerse, lo que menos quería era coger un resfriado.

aquí estaré bien. Maldita lluvia, ahora sasuke se va a quedar hambriento

ahora también eres la cocinera particular de mi hermanito?

Esta voz, le pareció algo familiar, pero a la vez la más desagradable del mundo…

Que? Oh no- la cara de sakura se torno pálida, parecía ver visto al mismo demonio, pero era nada mas y nada menos que …

Itachi uchiha ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?- le pregunto con el ceño fruncido

Te incomodo?- pregunto burlón

Si y mucho.

Vaya, vaya….lastima

El se comenzó a acercar, eso la asusto, y retrocedió unos pasos, esto va mal se dijo para si, el parecía serio, no sabia que hacer lo iba golpear pero, sintió como una dimensión oscura la envolvió , el sharingan, el la cogio de la cintura, ella no se podia mover, queria llorar, queria gritar, pero no podia sentia como sus brazos no le respondian

¡porque haces esto¡

Te voy a marcar

Que? Que siginifica eso?

Ya lo veras

Sakura comenzo a llorar no podia hacer nada mas, el la comenzo a besar, estrujandola contra las frias paredes de la cueva, se solto el cole negro que sujetaba su gran cabello liso, comenzo a besarle, el cuello, no pararia hasta hacerla gemir,le lamio la cara apasionadamente, intentando abrile la blusa con su boca, sakura no podia mas, se sentia mal pero al mismo tiempo excitada, no por el hecho de que la estaban violando si no por la persona que lo hacia, un uchiha.

te ves tan vulnerable entre mis brazos, le susurro, pareces una muñeca de trapo …

me das asco- lo miro asqueada , haciendo reaccionar su brazo y dandole uhn fuerte puñetazo en toda la cara, pero itachi reacciono y le dio un golpe contra la pared que la hizo sangrar un poco

le rodeo la cintura con los brazos y la pego a el sin dejar que el mas mínimo espacio separa sus cuerpos, itachi, la cogio con fuerza y de un solo arranque, la desvistio por completo, besándola para continuar tenerla aprisionada contra la pared cogio loa brazos de la chica y los ato a una estaca que se encontraba arriba de ella, por si es que volvía reaccionar solo pelearía con sus piernas, ella aun estaba atontada por el golpe asi que comenzó a desvestirse, ahora desnudos , intento devorarle hambriento llevando una mano a su cabeza pelirosa aun un poco teñida de sangre, empujándola contra sus ahora, violentos labios que se comía los suyos con una agresividad que sabía excitaba a cualquier mujer, pero ella no podía…

sakura sintio como algo entraba en ella, sintio mucho dolor, queria gritar del dolor pero no pudo, no podia darle ese gusto, el comenzo a moverse en un ritmo calmado y después mas rapido, ella solo lloraba y pedia que todo acabara lo mas rapido posible, la lastimo tanto aquella vez, cuando el termino la dejo caer al piso desnuda, herida,… marcada.

¿Por qué?- pregunto llorando

Aun no lo entiendes?, cogiendo su ropa y comenzando a vestirse

Entender que?, que me violaste¡¡¡¡¡

Ya lo hice, la marca , ya esta hecha

QUE MARCA? ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡DE QUE SE SUPONE QUE ESTAS HABLANDO

Quien crees que soy yo?

ESO ES RIDICULO¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡- grito sentandose y cogiendo su ropa- ERES UN PSICOPATA ASESINO, ESO ES LO QUE ERES…….

Iba a continuar pero el la tapo con su mano…., eso es lo que todos creen, y lo que yo quiero que crean, tienen que verme asi, todos ustedes.

¿Qué me estas contando?

Sasuke, esta muy enfermo…- el salio de la cueva, ya vestido …llovía , pero parecia como si el …. Estaba… llorando.

Eso ya lo sé.

Esa marca- eres tu

Que?- que significaba eso , pero su respuesta fue respondida sintió como algo le quemaba el cuello era una marca parecida a la del sello maldito

Que esto?-le pregunto asustada

La marca, es una tecnica que se utiliza en las personas para descubrir sus verdaderas intenciones, en mi caso queria ver cuales eran tus intenciones con …

Sasuke-kun, verdad?, de que estas hablando , parece como si tuvieras miedo de que le pasara algo malo..

Y que si lo es?

Tu fuiste el que le desgracio la vida lo recuerdas?

Yo, solo…

Que? Ahora vas a decir que lo hiciste por protegerlo?

Eso no importa ahora- te puedes ir, eres libre de odiarme o atacarme ahora, incluso matarme , estoy seguro que ganas no te faltan

Si, ganas no me faltan, pero- sakura se incorporo y comezo a vestirse…- tu en el momento que me tomabas tampoco te veias feliz…

Que?,- que intentaba decirle el no podía entender lo que ella decia..

De que no disfrutaste esto, al igual que a mi a ti tampoco te gusto, verdad?

De que hablas?

Que puedes decirme quien eres Itachi Uchiha

Estas equivocada esto no es lo que tu…

Esta ves ella lo tomo de los brazos, el se alarmo, ¿quien era esa chica?, hace minutos la había violado y ella estaba como si nada diciéndole que confiara en ella, acaso era un ángel o algo asi?

No te entiendo- volteo su rostro

Vamos, -sonrio-

Que?- es que acaso estaba sonriendo?- ¿Cómo?

No se por que hiciste lo que hiciste con tu clan, ni porque me hiciste eso, pero ahora cuando te vi bajo la lluvia, no se porque tuve la extraña sensación de que tu no eres ese tipo de persona, de alguna forma siento que lo estas haciendo para proteger a una persona especial para ti …

Por que haces esto?- le pregunto con un hilo de voz

Te sere sincera, yo amo a sasuke, a pesar de todo…, jamas haria nada para lastimarlo…

Esta bien,

Ambos se sentaron al filo de la cueva, sin dejar que las gotas de lluvia llegaran, sakura , estaba atónita no podía creer todo lo que le contaba, cada palabra que salía de su boca le estrujaba el corazón como si pudiera sentir el dolor que sentía el cuando se lo estaba contando …

asi que sasuke-kun no es un ninja ordinario

no, es un demonio…

por eso tu clan…

si, lo que paso esa noche, fue tan terrible, como cuentas las historias, pero hay una terrible verdad detrás de todo lo que se conto, las victimas no fueron ellos ni muchos menos yo…el unico que sufriria iba a ser

sasuke-kun- en realidad ella lo podia entender

mm, sasuke aun tenia ocho años, y todos les sonrian hipócritamente aparentado ser buenas personas para el, aparentando ser su familia, incluyendome pero entere hasta poco antes, el dia que yo hice …. Lo que hice, iba a ser el dia de su muerte

que????¡¡¡ pero por que lo querian matar?

El tenia un poder muy grande dentro de el, si el demonio que tenia dentro despertaba, probablemente se volveria un mostruo y al morir su poder seria repartido a todos aquellos que podian activar el sharingan en ese entonces…

Y tus padres?- pregunto soltando unas lagrimas

Mama se entero ese mismo dia, papa intento convencerla, pero no pudo, asi que la tuvo que matar…, después de eso, yo los mate a todos…

Ya veo,- bajo la cabeza- Y akatsuki?

Mmm, alli hay alguien que va tras sasuke tambien por eso yo he estado alli todo ese tiempo

Ya sabes quien es.

Si., su nombre es madara uchiha

La lluvia ceso, sakura pudo ver que las nubes oscuras desaparecían del firmamento,

oh no¡¡¡¡- se dijo para si

que pasa?

Sasuke-kun, ¡las bolas de arroz¡

Que?

Jejeje, no lo entenderias- se paro y se puso frente a el, el se volteo y ella se puso su ropa

Oye- le dijo

Si?

De verdad no me odias, ni nada¡

Ella comenzó a reirse,- ¡Como crees que te voy a odiar¡, ¡ahora se quien eres Itachi uchiha¡

Pero…

Ella le tapo la boca la boca con los dedos- esta conversación continuara- comenzó a caminar fuera de la cueva

Oye tu…- la detuvo- gracias..

Eh?¡¡¡¡- mmm,- un gran sonrisa- no hay de que

¿Qué fue eso? Era real, no podia creer lo que ella hizo a pesar de todo ella le sonrio…., por primera vez le tuvo envidia a su hermano.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Muchas gracias, en otro capitulo se contara toda la verdad acerca de itachi asi que dejen reviews porfa…….**

**Un agradeciendo en especial de a mi amix amy lee- chan arigato¡**


End file.
